dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Onihourda Physiology
lady_oni_by_artofty-d4h17nj.jpg oni_blader_by_lovecacao-d6zb9pu.jpg oni_shen_by_pechan-d6mu0ia.jpg What is a Oni? Oni (鬼) are a kind of yōkai, creatures from Japanese folklore, variously translated as demons, devils, ogres or trolls. They are popular characters in Japanese art, literature and theatre.Depictions of oni vary widely but usually portray them as hideous, gigantic ogre-like creatures with sharp claws, wild hair, and two long horns growing from their heads.They are humanoid for the most part, but occasionally, they are shown with unnatural features such as odd numbers of eyes or extra fingers and toes. Their skin may be any number of colors, but red and blue are particularly common. They are often depicted wearing tiger-skin loincloths and carrying iron clubs, called kanabō (金棒). This image leads to the expression "oni with an iron club" (鬼に金棒 oni-ni-kanabō?), that is, to be invincible or undefeatable. It can also be used in the sense of "strong beyond strong", or having one's natural quality enhanced or supplemented by the use of some tool.In the Japanese religion of Shinto, impurity and pollution are states of being that are considered to be unholy and corruptible, and range from physical harm, filth, varying things stemming from the phenomena of death, to immorality and continued vice. In Japanese folklore and mythology, demons and malevolent spirits are said to be attracted and even born from such impurities, and humans are mentioned and shown in stories of old and in modern works, to be capable of transforming into demons through such degrees of corruptible impurity. Hence, as the Satsui No Hadou is a state of being born of an intense and nearly maddening desire to kill and dominate without consequence and conscience, such an impure state drove Keyth into an infernally powerful being, completely transcending and removing themselves from their humanity into something once greatly feared and abhorred. There is a differnce between an ONI And an Onihourda ''' An Oni is the demon, while an Onihourda is the human who can hold the demon and harness its power for itself. History His ancestor Kiken Tasanagi and the rest of the Tasanagi family were a band of alchemist obsessed with the tie between human's and Oni/Demons. His obsession grew into him later on experimenting on his own. Creating a gene that allowed his people to always attract the Oni. Inviting them to live inside of them as a vessel. Once the oni did come into contact within the human then the Onihoruda gene would kick in. Giving the human body the chance to fight back and ultimately capture the oni. The gene would throw the Humans mind into a subconscious state, which would give the human the chance to go toe to toe with the Oni in terms of control for the human body. Though because they were within said human's mind, the human would have all control and power there. Giving the human the upperhand throughout the mental battle. Though when the other citizens of the planet fumei ( The shinto realm )heard of these sick experiments, the Tasanagi's were executed. The Majority of them were murdered. While Kiken had been thrown into a void, this void being the realm of Dark hadou, a prison that was said to be even more twisted then even the darkest depths of hell, doomed to never escape. The Tasanagi's that did survive made a gate into the Human realm on earth. Where they resided for the rest of their lives, away from the wrath of the god's and away from there disturbed past of alchemy. But due to Kiken's actions, all Tasanagi's from that point will forever have the curse of the Onihoruda gene, and will forever be in constant battles with there inner demons. In order to have an Onihoruda you must have Dark Hadou the gene is accessible to everyone if they have it. After the first few Tasanagi's died in the human realm. The gene multiplied like an Arial virus all throughout the world. Oni Physiology Power to '''use the abilities of oni. Variation of Yokai Physiology. User with this ability either is or can transform into an Oni, variously translated as demons, devils, ogres or trolls. Depictions of oni vary widely but usually portray them as hideous, gigantic ogre-like creatures with sharp claws, wild hair, and horns growing from their heads. They are humanoid for the most part, but occasionally, they are shown with unnatural features such as odd numbers of eyes or extra fingers and toes. Their skin may be any number of colors, but red and blue are particularly common and are often depicted wearing tiger-skin loincloths and carrying iron clubs. Oni were originally invisible spirits or gods which caused disasters, disease, and other unpleasant things. These nebulous beings could also take on a variety of forms to deceive and often devour humans. In folktales they are usually malicious, man-eating creatures to be feared and slain by valiant heroes, the oni can also have a protective function. They are often described as rowdy, party-loving bunch with fondness for contests and games. Most oni, especially in folktales, are rather foolish and/or simple beings, but some are both highly intelligent and creative. Physical Onihoruda power All Onihoruda's can get atleast one of these , but you can only achieve this once you have reached phase two of Onihourda hood. *Enhanced Combat- User is able to become unbelievably skilled in the most forms of fighting known. They can be exceptionally proficient in the fighting traditions from variety of cultures and become advanced with their individual method of close quarter combat, include martial arts (from all over the world), boxing, and wrestling. They can also become superhumanly skilled in the use of weaponry. *Enhanced Durability-The user's physical durability (ability to endure/resist damage) is considerably higher than an "average" member of their particular species allowing them to take numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects. Basiclly in Oni mode they are unable to feel physical pain, but they can be shot, stabbed, or damaged in any conventional way. But even so they never are seen bleeding or sustain loss of limb. Death due to old age (as opposed to preemptive death) is seemingly the only cause of death to the user. *Enhanced Endurance-Users can operate on a low power setting allowing them to operate much longer than the average being. Similar to Enhanced Durability or Self-Sustenance, users are allowed to take damage or to go without resources and still maintain activity. *Enhanced Immunity-The user can resist most, if not all, known poisons, toxins, venoms, viruses, bacteria, etc.. *Enhanced Regeneration-The user can rapidly heal from minor to serious ills, the rate of recovery varies and can sometimes result in the slowing, or even stopping, of aging. Some can grow missing limbs, others must put the limb back in place for rapid regeneration. User's cells regenerate very rapidly, or upon command. May also have effects on cell health or immunities. *Enhanced Senses-The user has heightened senses, allowing them to see, hear, smell, taste, and/or feel more than an average member of their species. Oni Adaptions - All Onihoruda's can pick one Adaptions for there character. But you only reach this stage once you have went into phase Two of Onihoruda hood. *Aerial Adaptation: allows the user to withstand extremely high/low air pressure (one isn't disoriented or deprived of normal breathing capacity by it), and high wind friction, accompanied by an innate immunity to vertigo and/or fear of heights. *Arctic Adaptation: allows the user to live in conditions where the climate usually consists of cold weather, as they possess adjusted breathing capacity, as well as high tolerance (even immunity) to the cold. *Aquatic Adaptation: allows the user to breathe water in lieu of, or along with, a gaseous breathing medium , to swim well and to endure high water pressure and extreme water temperatures. *Darkness Adaptation: allows the user to better operate in dark environments (especially nighttime conditions), with a circadian cycle programmed for nighttime activity, heightened senses and perhaps darker coloration. *Desert Adaptation: allows the user with the capability to go longer without water or food and to use it more efficiently, body which deals better with heat, and perhaps coloration close to the color of the desert environment. *Fallout Adaptation: allows the user to survive high amounts of radiation. Users can withstand radiation on levels that would otherwise kill, mutate, or damage them. This might let them survive on non-purified water and foods for long periods of time. *Forest Adaptation: allows the user to adapt to the environmental conditions of all kinds of forests, including jungles. *Mountain Adaptation: allows the user to live in very high-up conditions where the air is thin, as they possess adjusted breathing capacity, high air-pressure tolerance, a high cold tolerance and an immunity to the effects of vertigo or similar disorientation. *Plains Adaptation: allows the user to adapt to the environmental conditions of all kinds of plains, including tundra, steppe and cold deserts. *Subterranean Adaptation: allows the user to live in stuffy, low-light terrene conditions like caves/tunnels with vision, endurance and breathing adapted for such (perhaps also adapted for intense heat, if adapted for areas closer to the earth's core). *Urban Adaptation: allows the user to survive the environmental factors of cities, user can withstand air pollution, harsh temperatures, and strong electric signals. *Vacuum Adaptation: allows the user to survive in space unaided, to withstand atmospheres (the friction, intense heat and any poisonous chemical elements) and cosmic radiation, and to maneuver more easily in strange gravity (perhaps even that of a black hole), and to perhaps propel oneself into space. *Valley Adaptation: allows the user to survive in the valley areas either high or low atmospheric preasure. *Volcanic Adaptation: allows the user to survive mountain areas with high temperatures. *Wetland Adaptation: allows the user to survive the environmental conditions of marshes, swamps, and bogs Mandantory Onihoruda Perks These are the perks that all Onihoruda's have. Your character has all of these. However you dont get them untill you reach stage three Onihoruda hood. *Fear Inducement- The user can make people unwillingly very frightened. The user psychically provokes the target’s brain to release fear-inducing chemicals.The victim’s perception is altered, they may see their environment as ominous and the user as dark and foreboding, or even seen as a monster. Can augment the effect to make others go near insane. The effect expires within one to several hours, unless maintained by the user of the power. The user can also paralyze a person in fear or kill them by giving them a heart attack.Some users may be able to sense fear, or gain strength from fear of others. Others might be able to enhance the effect by using it on a sleeping victim rather than an aware one. *Infinite Digestive System- Users of this ability can eat any form of matter regardless of size or shapes without harming their stomach or mouth. They are also capable of storing matter within their bodies and spitting it back out when the moment calls for it. *Matter Ingestion- The user can eat anything without harmful effects regardless of what they consume. *Natural Weaponry-The user's body possesses natural weapons (claws, fangs, blades, beaks, clubbed tails, etc.) and they know how to use these weapons. *Claw Retraction-The user can project razor-sharp claws from their fingertips for offensive purposes. Claws can be composed of energy, bone, metal, or simple keratin claws. User may be able to retract their claws. *Enhanced Bite-The user particularly strong bite, either because of sharp teeth, strong jaw-muscles, unusual jaw-structure (mandibles of insects) or some other reason. Exactly what they can bite depends of the jaw-strength, resilience of their teeth/bite-surface and their shape. *Horn Protrusion-The user possesses razor-sharp horns on their head or in multiple places along there bodies, which can be used offensively. Some may be able to retract the horns Onihoruda without inner Oni Without a Oni, Onihrouda's are just a vessel waiting to get an Oni within them. But if they don't have them they only have a few abilites listed above which ill state here. *Infinite Digestive System- Users of this ability can eat any form of matter regardless of size or shapes without harming their stomach or mouth. They are also capable of storing matter within their bodies and spitting it back out when the moment calls for it. *Matter Ingestion- The user can eat anything without harmful effects regardless of what they consume. *Enhanced Durability-The user's physical durability (ability to endure/resist damage) is considerably higher than an "average" member of their particular species allowing them to take numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects. Basiclly in Oni mode they are unable to feel physical pain, but they can be shot, stabbed, or damaged in any conventional way. But even so they never are seen bleeding or sustain loss of limb. Death due to old age (as opposed to preemptive death) is seemingly the only cause of death to the user. *Enhanced Endurance-Users can operate on a low power setting allowing them to operate much longer than the average being. Similar to Enhanced Durability or Self-Sustenance, users are allowed to take damage or to go without resources and still maintain activity. Transformation Oni Trigger (often abbreviated as O.T.) is a special power possessed by Onihoruda like the Tasnagi family, and demonic hybrids Nephalims like the Tetsu family. which allows them to release their full supernatural potential. While in Oni Trigger, the user will assume their true form. In this form, many of the character's physical and magical attributes are amplified, and the character may have access to upgrades or even additions to their normal abilities like flying or hovering. When playing on higher difficulties, enemies can enter a Oni Trigger-like state after a certain time limit (which is fixed for each enemy). This causes enemies to strengthen their attributes as well as making them attack more often and more powerful. *Anger Empowerment: Users are empowered by the emotion of anger and tend act more agressive. *Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition: Due to being imbued with dark powers, the user's body is vastly stronger than the average being. *Enhanced Durability: The user's body is capable of withstanding a great amount of physical pain. *Enhanced Speed: The user is capable of moving at speeds faster than the eye can see. *Enhanced Strength: The user's abilities is also coupled by unbelievable strength. *Dark Hadou Powers: User's are granted destructive dark powers. *Dark Hadou Destructive force: Gain access to dangerously powerful forms of dark magic *Umbrakinetic Combat: Users are able utilize their combat skills with their dark abilities. Onihrouda information 'Soul Abosrption' All Onihorudas are capable of stealing and consuming the souls of others Onihoruda once they kill them. Often adding the victim's skills and abilities to their own. They can also use the souls absorbed to augment the user's own powers. If the user has an Oni within them when they do it. Then the Oni will consume the Oni's power they just killed to empower itself however. But if the human host has killed the Oni, then all of the power will receed back to the Onihoruda. Onihorudas can absorb the Anti-spiritual energy from the soul itself. They can channel the energy to enhance their physical condition or even augment their own powers to sheer energized states. Complete conduits of the Oni's essences and impervious to the deadily effects they may bring. ( After abosrbing 5 Main onihoruda rpcs can this feat be obtained. ) 'The Heart Within' An Onihourda's heartbeat does not beat in the conventional sense of a heartbeat. Their hearts are much stronger than a human heart, and as such only beat once every four hours. An Oni's heart is about a few centimeters bigger than the conventional sense, and has much larger valvues that allow twice the blood flow of the norm.This beat is enough to sustain the bloodflow of the body for said amount of time, and actually outputs more blood pressure upon their body, which adds to their physical capability. Because of these stronger rushes, they would also push out bad dieseases or antibodies, using the increased amount of red and white blood cells, to fight anything that may cuase the body to become currupt, sickly, or in stale conditions. Reason being: the body the oni inhabits, doesn't wish to fall pray to convential diseaes such as the common cold and any other wordly diseases that attacks the body in any form, shape, or way. 'Oni's Essence' An Oni's Essence is essentially a secondary energy source, that purely and soley belongs to the Oni itself, and is not apart of one's chi flow. For an Onihoruda yes this means, that the Essence differs from Chi heavily, because of it's mystical and unearthly origins. It Forms a dense shroud of corosion around the Onihourda. This essence can only been seen by Onihoruda's, although Masters of Hadou can Sense it's prescence, they will not be able to physically see it.The shroud, is a translucent color with bubbles of corosion (reminiscent of boiling liquid) forming all along it, provides a degree of physical protection, but can also harm the user if used to a certain extent. This is because without proper training, the physical body of the mortal plain is not capable of weilding or withstanding this energy for any circumstances what so ever. The source of the corosion shroud differs between users. For Onihorudas who have not learned how to control their Oni and established a dominace, it is the Oni 's Corosion that surrounds them. The Oni's Essence will tend to be harmful: individuals near the Onihoruda will experience a Major physical discomfort to the point of vomitting, nuaseia, or even sever diaherrea; those who come into contact with the shroud will suffer a painful burn wherever they touch it, not a simple burn resulting form simple "heat" but a burn resulted from the massive amount of friction emitted and coliding with the human plain. An otheerwordly burn, even acustomed flame users can be hurt by. The Onihoruda themselves suffer an increasing amount of corrosion to their body that can eventually damage body parts beyond the point of use. This will happen every single time it is improperly used, resulting in 3rd degree burns to whatever part it was used or from, and this burn will have to heal on it's own, as medicine will not help it. This shroud is typically acquired through a growing rage and/or the weakening of the vessel that keeps the Oni within their body, and consequently leaves the Onihoruda in terrible physical conditioning without mastery. While a Onihoruda has never been observed to completely lose control of themselves, they become more animalistic and aggressive. One advantage of this is that the shroud can act on its own, responding to threats the Onihoruda may not be aware of. Perfect Examples of Mastery over Oni Essence, include:Donnie Yun when he was Garyx's Vessel,Keyome Tasanagi, & Keyth Tasanagi, who utlilize each and every bit of ther Oni's potentials to increase their own fighting capabilities. However, even for them. Over-use of the essences WILL Result in death. Apperance Onihourda always look human. They are indeed just the carriers of the oni. There apperance doesnt change untill they give into said Oni. If they do not have the oni under control then they will take full resemblence of the demon inside when they give in to it. Though someone with control of it, will keep there apperance and the only thing that may be noticable are horns, change in skin tone or maybe speech tones as well. It all depends and is never the same. It's been noted when the Onihourda has mastered the Oni, they take full characstics of an Oni version of themselves. There power rivaling the oni and everything. In the Tasanagi family, mastery over the Oni brings a cocky and arragonat since of power over themselves. Along with the ability to manipulate minds that are weaker to there own and manifest wings from there beings at times. Onihoruda bond levels This portion here is about the different types of bond levels with an Oni. There are three in total. Please take the time to learn them. The Perfect Bond When you Bond with your Oni completely the limits are endless. Full control over the beast within allows the user full access to the Oni's power where they work as a team that's almost unstoppable. Traits however from the Oni may show within the Mortal after awhile though. Consumption Once a Human abosrbs the Oni within they take on the full blown Oni's apperance after some time physically just like when they bond with it. The Only differnce is, that there's a power differnce. When you bond with your Oni you grow stronger, but when you consume it your power become that over anything Humanity can fathom. A perfect example being Keyth Tasanagi. Once you have consumed the Oni. You are NO LONGER an Onihourda but a full blown Oni at this point. Being Taken over If your character gets taken over by the Oni, then just like the traits before in the perfect bond section you become more like the Oni. And just like the other one your power increases however at the sake of your characters Humanity dying, your char becomes the Oni's personality. Weather that be malcious, a trickster, a feral beast, a lustful sexual nympho, whatever. The charactercistics of the demon become you and your character is lost forever. What causes the Activaction Though generally Chi, or Hadou, or Ki. Seems to take a different form for each and everyone seeing that it is apart of that person. If someones soul has became an Oni then that means that they weren’t given the privilege of building there chi into what they want to like everyone else. Being an Oni strictly revolves around Satsui no Hadou, that when the person is no longer themselvesthey almost become of a slave to the 'Demon'. Getting consumed by it fully with the intent of rage and the need to kill there opponent to no end. But where did that come from? How can someone’s soul be so corrupt to the extent of possession? When someone is possessed with the Oni. Then somewhere along the lines in there family they had to make a deal with the Oni. Asking, and offering there soul for an exchange of some sort. And with that all their lives along with the lives of all there sons and occasionaly daughters of this family will be cursed untill the deal is broken. It is also noted that those that are possessed with Oni's or Demons will go into hell ( Or Yomi) along with all there family memebers untill the curse is broken as well. Mostly people would exchange there soul for money, or power etc.. While further details have yet to be truly explained, it is generally assumed that the Curse allows for a person to have a symbiosis or a parasite/host type relationship with a malignant spirit referred to as a "Oni" as well as having it control the transformations of one to the other. The exact requirements for these transformations are never fully revealed. The spirits can possess the person at any given time during the person’s lifespan, but almost always when there emotionally distressed. Oni's usually find there host when there host is still within their mother's womb or (apparently) just after death if the deal was made from the Original person who did it before hand. Oni level of progression Within YMRP we’d like to make it so everyone is able to use their Oni if the choose to have one. But we must make it fair. Due to this we will let it be known to you know just what exactly you’ll have to do to get there. There are 3 stages one must go through to get to the full potential of an Oni. And with each stage an additional 10 episodes a piece must be submitted for each said stage that the character is currently going through. Please note that this does fall into the Hadou Alligenment character presets. #Ghostly Demonic form # Demonic implication or replica of one’s self #Demonic Deity that has control. (Could vary, mostly known as an Demonic Animal, or Demon itself.) 'Ghostly Demonic form The first form strictly revolves around the entity within the person showing itself to the host for the first time. And when this happens the user will more than likely be going through some kind of emotional distress or self-conflicting part of their life that drives them to the insanity to see this figure. Meaning it won’t happen like. * Randomly watched TV one day, hiccups. POP here comes an Oni. You and the Oni talk, now your BFF’S foreveeerrrr* No… it doesn’t happen like that. Keyome Tasanagi had been going through the mental trauma that all of his friends were murdered, he was being forced into hiding, he was labeled a terrorist and hated by the city. He was alone, hunted like an animal, and the government was after his head for crimes he didn’t do. NOTE THAT NO ONE ELSE WILL BE ABLE TO SEE THIS GHOSTLY FIGURE BUT YOU NOT EVEN OTHER CHI USERS CAN SEE IT AT THIS STATE. This state does not empower you an anyway more than likely it will frighten your character horribly on a constant basis until driving your character into a rapid flux of insanity. 'Demonic Replica ' *Just like the other form noted above. This will also not be seen by anyone else on this level yet the presence could be felt. The demonic replica of the Oni is the 2nd stage of the demon trying to manipulate the user. It’s often that most people who are cursed with Oni’s will never grow past this point. The demonic replica becomes everything dark about the user... Constantly taunting them trying to insult them. Scaring them, making them think that the world is against them and that they should ‘Join’ with the user to become one. Meaning they want to consume the user so they become the demons life less puppet. This stage of the Oni will randomly show almost as an annoying side-kick. It will usually show face when the user is totally emotionally distressed or even when they’re happy to break them from his feeling of warmth. This is because this stage literally feeds on the sadness, the hatred, and the darkness that the host surrounds themselves with. It becomes so overwhelming that eventually mostly all will be taken over. Not saying that’s a bad thing. Being taken over in this stage will turn the user into a mindless killer with an ultimate force of power. But for those that don’t want to fall into that, it will only stop unless one conquers the demon within, meaning tame it. This will usually take some kind of training and a powerful mental battle between the demon and the host. If the Demon wins then it will take over the host. If the Host wins then they will gain control over the Oni.. and will lead themselves into stage 3. 'Demonic Entity' *With this state, the user has fully conquered the Oni to the point that they have it tamed. Note you should more or less be on your 3rd Ark within YMRP to achieve this level of focus and concentration to control the demon. By now high practioners of Chi can almost SEE the Oni when you allow it to surface. Also, by now the Demon has now showed its true form. It no longer needs to pretend to be there host in tricking or deceiving them because they have been defeated in their own game. They will take on there true form more than likely being a Demonic animal, or some form of demon. But this is their final form. At this level not only is the Host able to use some of the Oni’s abilities at will. But they gain an incredible boost in power when they transform. And they have two transformations. When Humans transforms on their own free will, by simply taking the Oni’s power then they themselves look more like a demon of some sorts. With the variation of wings, horns etc etc. But when the Oni and the Human come together at this level of control they become more of the image of the Oni itself yet in the Host/Humans body. Supression Though mostly when someone has a Oni that has surfaced within there Life energy, or better yet soul. It must consume corruption in order for it to stay power or dominate within there Host. When ever the Host is conflicted in a situation of complete rage, lust, or around someone with a neutral aspect of demonic tendencies, then the Oni can surface, basking in the disarray of dark emotions. Once the Oni show’s face he is hard to control though if someone has come to make a Deal with Said Oni then the Host may actually be conscious within the power shift allowing a powerful combination of what the two are truly capable of. In order to suppress the Oni one must have a No Satsui Hadou or better yet light Chi. It has been noted that when Isabelle came into direct contact with Keyome that the Oni grew weaker, harder for it to show its presences completely until they departed from one another. Dark Hadou and Oni’s share the same weakness. Light Hadou, and Compassion and kindness. The supression can later on tie into having control over the demon inside. Onihoruda classfications Yanban " The beast Demons. There a plague on society. These things called... Yanban " - Recording gathered from Oni-Hunters. Kin Tasanagi had been third Oni within the history of time to become what he is. The first being during the 1300's. Okami before he got his claws within the Tasanagi family thought it had been funny to plague others with the Okami curse. During the time the omega gene did not exsist and fighting the curse and controlling it had been impossible. This first man cursed with the curse had been known as Edison Phills. He died through a silver bullet laced with Angry bloom. Thus where the legends of the wolf man had been created to uphold the folk tales of the wolf man. He died never being able to control the curse. The second had been Kagemaru Tasanagi. He however gained his through befriending Okami a perfect alliance . So to accompany the omega gene helping control it. But there bond made it that much stronger. He to did not pass okami's gift out to others. And the third and most recent had been Kin Tasanagi. With Keyth and Keyome combined Okami was killed. Yet his soul remained due to his hate for being betrayed by Keyome. With the last bit of his power he cursed Keyth and his son's after him to forever suffer through with what he calls ' Okami curse . However with the omega gene and sheer will power Kin is learning to control the beast inside. And after Kin made a deal with Okami to give him a new body one day do he can live again and return home. He have kin the power to transfer his curse into others. With his guidance he's teaching them all to control it. However others bitten and turned by Kin can not trim others. Nor can they pass the curse over by birth. This alone has created a new Sub-Species for oni's and humans. However this isn't just for wolf/Okami curse preset characters. Any character that's an Oni/Onihoruda that's feral or wild like would fit this criteria and category. Code Named Yanban's by Oni-hunters... '''''General Information Various feral features combination, including fur, fangs, heightened senses, pheromones, claws, pointed elf like ears, wild and frenzied hair, and sometimes dog like ears on the tops of there heads. Saiko Akuma "Demons in disguise...feinds with the face of an angel....these perfect demons..these Saiko Akuma"-Recordings Gathred From Oni Hunters During the year 2135 and following, These became one of the most prominant subspeicies of oni known as Saiko Akuma. Keyome Tasanagi was the first RECORDED of this brand to manifest int his generaion of Onihourdas. He demonstrated ocasional and at times uncontrollable fits of rage, but always managed to retain an iron hold on his sanity. This is a trait for all Saiko Akuma. They are quite viscious when angered, but other wise maintain a cool demaner with brash tid bits of emotion. They've tamd their beastly urges and only demonstrate their violent natures for survival or dominace purposes, oftening unintentionally enacting darwinisim, physically enacting that only the strongest survive and the weak perish....they are also noted to be extremly sexually oriented. Often mating frequently and frivilously to almost no end, but it is also that they are born breeders of the Onihoruda race. A crucial part in the evolutionary process that is Oni kin. These types are more common amongst onihoruda who have tamed their oni or simply have the physique of an Onihoruda but are not a vessal for one. Specimens like Donnie & Daisuke Yun, along with Keyomi Tasanagi, The Torabassu Family and Connor Ryoji all show traits of the Saiko Akuma based on their actions of present and past tense. Detecting them is difficult, but not impossible. Properly bated, they can seclude to their primal urges in a heart beat. Code Named Saiko Akuma by Oni hunters. General Information: Overly attractive male/female specimens. Born fighters, with ocasioal protruding canines, natrually well kept and overly vibrant eye coloration often an odd color. Easily blend with human crowds. Category:Information Category:Directroy Category:Physiology Category:Onihoruda Category:Fantasy Category:Oni